The invention relates to a magnetic stirrer with a weight measuring device and with a base or housing in which an electrical stirring drive is arranged in the form of a rotating magnet or in the form of coils that can be excited in an alternating manner, wherein an upper holder or mounting plate for a vessel is provided for holding the material to be stirred and a stirring magnet and several mounting feet are provided on the bottom side on the base or housing for setting on a platform.
Magnetic stirrers without weighing devices are known, for example, from DE 101 22 274 C2 or from DE 32 48 455 A1 and have been proven.
For the production of a certain mixture, a user of such a magnetic stirrer must bring together the individual components of this mixture in a correctly dosed ratio in the stirring vessel, after which the mixing process must be performed.
If the production of the mixture, however, requires a gradual addition or dosing of one or more components, in particular, if the mounting plate of the magnetic stirrer can be heated and certain heating programs are to be performed, then repeated processes for weighing and filling the material added during the stirring process must always be performed.
Furthermore, primarily in the case of simultaneous heating, the mixture result could also be falsified by evaporation processes.
From DE 89 06 487 U1, a top-pan electronic scale is known, with the drive means for a magnetic stirrer being integrated in its scale pan. This makes it necessary to provide, in the interior of the device, insulating rubber buffers that carry the scale pan with similarly insulating objects. This arrangement in the interior of the overall device means a corresponding expense for the production and the assembly. Mounting feet are not provided on the bottom side of this scale.